Teledesafíos
by Derrewyn
Summary: TELE-DESAFIOS: Pide y yo lo hago, pero lo vas a buscar tú XD Pedidos de historias cortas con parejas raras de HP. CAP 1: Neville/Tonks


TELE-RETOS

¡Bienvenidos al primer Tele-reto! Recordad que podéis dejar sugerencias a la hora de escribir el review (para quien no lo sepa: esto va de proponer retos que yo intentaré cumplir, cuanto más rrao, mejor xD)

Ha pedido el reto: Lanier

Reto: Neville/Tonks

Título: Pasaba por aquí

Disclaimer: El mundo de HP y sus personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a la señora Rowling.

Las nubes grises comenzaron a ocultar el pálido sol de invierno. Pronto llovería. Neville Longbottom se arrebujó es un abrigo verde oscuro y apretó el paso. Era el trágico aniversario de la tortura de sus padres y, coincidiendo con la visita a Hogsmeade, quería aprovechar para visitar su antiguo hogar.

Pero no era a su casa donde se dirigía, sino a una pequeña pradera que había algo apartada del pueblo. Cuando llegó, neville esbozó una sonrisa triste. Creía que no había mejor lugar para pasar ese día que allí, en ese campo de lirios blancos que tanto adoraba su madre, y al que solía ir de niña. El mismo en el que los tres tenían su única foto familiar, que ahora yacía escondida en lo más profundo del baúl de Neville. Sin embargo, cuando todos caían dormidos en el dormitorio, él abría silenciosamente su baúl, y contemplaba con media sonrisa esa feliz estampa.

Abatido, se sentó sobre la hierba, deseando que los recuerdos lo abrumasen, aunque sabía que era imposible, porque no tenía recuerdos de ellos que lo abrumaran.

'Mamá, papá' dijo con voz entrecortada, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, imaginando que estaban allí y que lo oirían todo 'Ojalá nos hubiésemos podido sentar una vez más aquí, los tres juntos. Me gustaría que me enviaseis cartas a Hogwarts regañándome por mis notas en pociones. Me gustaría no estar aquí lamentándome hoy. Me gustaría aprovechar mejor que nunca el día y demostraros que soy feliz, que no tenéis que preocuparos por vuestro hijo...poder mirar vuestros rostros...y sonreír.

'Entonces, ¿por qué no lo intentas siquiera?' dijo una voz que parecía divertida.

Neville abrió los ojos con asombro, se giró y vio a Nymphadora Tonks, miembro de la Orden del Fénix, mirándolo con una gran sonrisa.

Aquel día lucía su habitual pelo corto y de color chicle. Vestía con su habitual informalidad y lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

'¿Qué haces aquí?' dijo Neville, aturdido.

Ha oído todo, no... pensó, desesperado.

'Oh, nada en especial' dijo Tonks en tono jovial. 'Simplemente, pasaba por aquí. Te he visto en ese estado y pensé que, en una situación así, nadie querría estar solo.

'Eres muy franca' dijo Neville de malos modos. Miró la cambiada expresión de Tonks y se arrepintió al instante 'Lo siento, yo...' suspiró 'Simplemente, hoy tengo que estar solo'

'Ya veo' dijo Tonks 'Pero no es eso lo que deseas ¿verdad? ¿Qué te parece si tenemos una cita?'

Neville abrió tanto los ojos que pensó que se le saltarían.

'Tan sólo como amigos, hombre' rió Tonks

Ahí estaban, paseando sin rumbo por las calles de Hogsmeade. Tonks hablando alegremente, Neville escuchando en silencio, pero con un cálido sentimiento en su interior.

'Ah, se me olvidó... qué maleducada soy' dijo Tonks y, sacando un paquete de chicles de su bolsillo, ofreció uno a Neville '¿Quieres?

Neville miró el envoltorio, sorprendido. Eran los mismos chicles que le ofrecía siempre su madre. Pero, al ver la cara sonriente de Tonks, sintió un hormigueo en el estómago y cogió uno lentamente.

'Gracias' murmuró.

'Oye, he pensado que podríamos volver a esa pardera de antes, se ve todo el pueblo desde allí. Así podremos... hablar tranquilamente'

Neville tragó saliva. ¿Qué podía querer decirle?

Cuando al fin llegaron, se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la hierba, y aguardó a que Tonks hablase. Ella se tumbó, y miró el ya casi oscuro cielo sin parpadear.

'Me gusta alguien'dijo.

Neville sintió que se le encogía el corazón.

'¿A-alguien? ¿Quién?' tartamudeó.

'Un idiota. No quiere nada conmigo, le pone demasiadas pegas...¿Por qué todo es tan difícil, Neville?' dijo, incorporándose y poniéndose de rodillas.

'Bueno, si él no te quiere, no puede forzar nada... no puede pasar nada sin amor' dijo él.

'A veces, se pueden hacer cosas sin que haya amor' dijo ella acercándose a él, cada vez más. 'A veces, sólo hace falta el momento...' le susurró al oído.

Neville estaba muy rojo, no sabía qué decir, no le salían las palabras. De todas formas, éstas tampoco fueron necesarias, ya que Tonks lo miró durante unos momentos a los ojos y luego lo besó.

Neville, aunque sorprendido, se dejó llevar, pero Tonks se separó rápidamente.

'Y esto ha sido una demostración práctica' dijo ella, de pronto también ruborizada, levantándose y sacudiéndose la ropa. 'Ya seguiremos otro día...quiero decir...eh...¡Bueno, hasta otra!'

Comenzó a andar a paso rápido, pero Neville lo fue más, alcanzó su mano y la apretó fuertemente.

'Creo' dijo 'Que nosotros ya tenemos ese momento'

Juajuajua... a partir de aquí dejo que vosotros igáis la historia...(malpensados ¬¬') y, bueno, es un poco raro, pero es un fict, lo raro sería que no fuese raro xDD


End file.
